Le téléphone Rebornien
by Kiosyato
Summary: Un joyeux délire pleins de "rebondissements", ou comment faire passer les puissants mafieux pour de grands imbéciles...


**Auteur :** Kiosyato

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos de Reborn! ne m'appartient... T_T * à part dans mes rêves les plus fous... hu hu hu... *

**Résumé : **Un joyeux délire pleins de "rebondissements", ou comment faire passer les puissants mafieux pour de grands imbéciles...**  
**

**Note** : Un pur délire pour me détendre XD tiré d'un sketch de François Perrusse qui vous reconnaîtrez sans doute si vous êtes fan. ^^ J'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OOC !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Le telephone Rebornien  
**

***

_Un matin, Tsunayoshi Sawada, le futur dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, s'apprêtait à se rendre au collège, avant d'être interpellé par un flash info à la télévision :_

**« … Et enfin, hier une troupe de comédiens ambulants fût arrêtée car elle était soupçonnée de faire partie d'une famille mafieuse.**

**- Quoi ?! Bon sang, il faut que je dise ça aux autres ! »**, hurla-t-il d'une voix aigue en s'étouffant avec sa tartine beurrée

_Allant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son école, il croisa sur le chemin son fidèle et loyal bras droit, le jeune Hayato._

**« Go-Gokudera-kun ! Tu sais quoi ? Hier, une troupe de comédiens ambulants fût arrêtée car elle avait enlevé une fille pulpeuse !**

**- Hein ? Sans rire ?! »**

_Ayant une petite pensée pour sa sœur aînée qu'il préférait oublier suite à la déclaration de Tsuna, le bras droit arriva au collège avec son boss, et c'est là qu'il tomba sur le jeune homme fan de base-ball qui le salua rapidement, occuppé à trouver la vitesse parfaite de sa batte pour éxécuter un parfait "home run" :_

**« Oi, salut, Gokudera !**

**- 'Lut, ça va ? Au fait, t'étais au courant qu'un groupe de colombiens refoulant le magret vendait des parties de chanteuses ?**

**- … Ah bon… ? »**

_Goku parti, Yamamoto, un peu déconcerté, s'en alla lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le boxeur le plus extrême de la création en pleine séance d'entraînement contre un mannequin, dans le gymnase de l'établissement :_

**« Eh, sempai ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Gokudera m'a dit qu'un fan de Jean Dujardin a décidé de construire un ring dans les rocheuses !**

**- YOSH ! Extrême, Takeshi !! »**

_Excité par cette nouvelle, le boxeur se mit à faire un tour complet du collège Namimori avant d'en sortir pour poursuivre son jogging dans les rues de la ville, avant de passer devant la petite mascotte des Vongola :_

**« Yoooooosh, Lambo !! Une bande de nains avec des permis de conduire ont démoli une extrême chapardeuse, extrêêêême !**

**- Bwahaha… quoi ? »**

_Mais avant de comprendre un traître mot de ce que le boxeur avait dit, la petite vache senti une présence derrière lui, menaçante, oppressante, puissante… et saisissante.  
_

**« Kufufufu… Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ?**,_ demanda le jeune homme en tenant le petit garçon veau par l'immense touffe de cheveux qu'il avait depuis longtemps_.**  
**

**- Hiirk ! Je… dois… résister… !!... Ouiiiiiiin ! Il a dit qu'un gang de dauphins soumis à punir et pas gentils ont volé des crèmes de chiqueuse !**,_ geint-il entre ses larmes._

**- … Je vois… »**

_Mukuro attrapa alors son portable dans sa poche, laissant le petit s'enfuir de peur, et composa un rapide numéro. La voix mièvre et aigu qu'il attendait se fit bientôt rapidement entendre :_

**« Allôôô ? Ici Lussuriaaa, la grande sœur des Variaaa !!**

**- Mukuro Rokudo à l'appareil… J'ai pensé qu'il était bon de vous prévenir qu'un étrange anti-vaurien aimant fuir a décidé d'attaquer les amis des familles mafieuses, kufufu…**

**- Keuwaaaaaaaa ?! »**

_Lussu raccrocha et paniqua rapidement, courant dans tout le manoir du groupe d'assassins indépendants des Vongola à la recherche d'aide. Quand il tomba sur son bretteur préféré, une pile de documents dans les bras…_

**« Squ-chaaaaaan ! C'est terrible, il faut sauver le booooss !**

**- VOOI, qu'est-ce qui t'prends ?! Explique-toi !**

**- U-Un gardien Vongola m'a dit qu'une trampe de sales petits chiens allait empoisonner et tuer notre chef avec de l'huile de chartreuse !!**

**- Ah ouais… Maintenant dégage !! »**

_Le requin s'écarta bien vite pour continuer son chemin vers le bureau du boss en question, portant ses dossiers jusqu'à la porte imposante qui s'ouvra juste avant qu'il n'amorce un geste pour le faire. Squalo fut entraîné à l'intérieur, laissant tomber sa pile de papiers par terre et se collant contre Xanxus qui referma la porte derrière lui. Entre deux baisers fougueux, il réussit à placer :_

**« Attends, Xan'… Lussuria m'a dit qu'hier une troupe de comédiens ambulants fût arrêtée car elle était soupçonnée de faire partie d'une famille mafieuse…**

**- T'as sans doute mal compris, comme d'habitude… »**

**FIN  
**


End file.
